Peleas, explosiones y rayos lásers
by Pandirafa
Summary: Aoyama traga saliva, bien, era ahora o nunca. Es decir… ¿qué podía salir mal? ¿Y quién se lo hubiera esperado? Bakugo se ha quedado estático, no se lo cree, nunca en su puta vida se imaginó besando a unos de sus compañeros. A la mierda quizás el pensamiento fugaz que se veía estúpidamente lindo pasó por la cabeza del rubio cenizo, pero tan rápido como apareció se fue.


La actividad era sencilla, poner parejas que intentaran ser lo más… _funcionales._ Era una manera para que se apoyaran mutuamente, Aoyama necesitaba un poco más de "instinto asesino", valentía, mientras que Bakugo necesitaba la calma y sonrisa, incluso algo de la amabilidad del primero (aunque esto era mucho pedir). Eso fue lo que les dijeron cuando se les ordenó empezar a entrenar juntos. De alguna manera Aoyama podía entenderlo, es decir, él sabe que necesita un poco más de agresividad en sus ataques comprende que no es la persona más valiente ni segura, lo tiene claro desde hace mucho. Hace lo que puede, pero no es suficiente. Sigue siendo un miedoso, pero también sabe que la elegancia y frescura que desborda de su ser no es suficiente para ganar una pelea ¡pero no por eso debían ponerle con un aspirante a héroe que podría llegar a tener tendencias genocidas! Al menos eso es lo que su otro yo se repite una y otra vez. La máscara de la sonrisa y personalidad arrogante están ahí, solo quiere ser uno más, teme que por su propia inseguridad sea excluido… más de lo que, quizás, lo sea ya.

—¡Muévete brillos de mierda! —Grita Bakugo cuando observa a su, ahora, nuevo saco de boxeo quedarse estático a más de seis metros de él. Era una mierda, pero al menos iba a sacarle provecho. Es decir, Aoyama tenía una especie de ventaja, sus ataques podrían ser a largas distancias. Si él quería dar un ataque más efectivo tenía que hacer contacto directo, el entrenamiento era bienvenido siempre y cuando fuera productivo, pero si el otro iba a estar como un poste prefería pelear contra una roca. La cobardía era una debilidad, cuando eras un héroe ibas para ganar y el miedo te llegaba a impedir conseguir tus victorias. Había mucho que trabajar y para él era una mierda atorada en el orto tener que remediar aquello.

Aoyama traga saliva, bien, era ahora o nunca. Es decir… ¿qué podía salir mal?

Y sí, el entrenamiento iba bien. Bien mal. Bakugo era exigente, él iba con todo y para una persona tan temerosa como Aoyama era un problema principal. Sus piernas temblaban, casi tanto como su sonrisa. A pesar del miedo, al menos intentó, por una vez, vencer a sus propios demonios. Y tal vez estaba logrando conseguirlo, quizás porque ha dejado de pensar o porque no ve al rubio cenizo como un verdadero villano, sino como un compañero, como un héroe. Sabía que no podía ante las situaciones caóticas, pero quería ser un profesional. La culpa ocasionada por todas las veces en que sabía que el miedo había ganado y le había orillado a esconderse le consumía constantemente, pero quería ayudar. Quería proteger a los demás. _Quería ser reconocido._ Inhala profundamente y deja que su quirk se active e impacte contra Bakugo, o al menos eso es lo que quiere creer. Sus ojos se mantienen cerrados y se aleja un poco, intenta no mantenerse en un mismo sitio, corre por el lugar para mantenerse a salvo, y al mismo tiempo, no pensar en lo agradable que sería escapar hacia su habitación.

Continúan jugando a una extraña versión del gato y el ratón. A pesar de que el rubio cenizo sabe que el bebé llorón, que por poco no saca escarcha de sus ojos, que está frente a él está intentándolo y aunque le fastidia el hecho de tener que estar retrasando su entrenamiento personal por este, acepta que por lo menos Aoyama ha sabido arreglárselas para no recibir una de sus explosiones en el cuerpo. Ha conseguido de una manera _muy afortunada_ mantenerlo en la distancia. Su mente empieza a maquinar mil y un cosas escenarios diferentes. Cada uno contiene una manera de atacar diferente. Uno le agrada, y empieza a realizar los pasos de su estrategia.

Para cuando Aoyama se da cuenta Bakugo le está por dar con una de sus explosiones, de alguna manera logra saltar y esquivar, se mantienen así un rato. No está del todo seguro si el rubio cenizo ha logrado acercarse porque él estaba distraído o la verdad solo es muy hábil para ataques sorpresa. Aunque hasta ahora las veces que lo haya visto pelear siempre se la pase gritando y de sorpresa no tengan nada. El hecho de que todavía no haya recibido un golpe irrita a su atacante, quien en un momento dado salta y golpea, tomándole desprevenido, por fin. Sorprendentemente Aoyama sostiene su brazo y hace que caiga al suelo con él. El problema es que ninguno espera lo que pasa después.

¿Y quién se lo hubiera esperado? Bakugo se ha quedado estático, no se lo cree, nunca en su puta vida se imaginó besando a unos de sus compañeros (bueno puede que sí haya pasado por su mente besar a _alguien_ en específico, pero ese no era el asunto en ese momento) por accidente. A la mierda. Menos Aoyama. Este le mira con el rostro rojo debajo de él, tiembla y se retuerce un poco, quizás el pensamiento fugaz de que se veía estúpidamente lindo pasó por la cabeza del rubio cenizo, pero tan rápido como apareció se marchó. El casto beso es cortado en el momento que Bakugo está por los aires, literalmente, Aoyama estaba tan ido, tan nervioso, tan confuso que ha activado su quirk y… le había dado de directamente al estar tan cerca. Eso tuvo que doler.

Una cosa es segura… la caída iba a ser fea, y la paliza que Aoyama recibiría después sería peor.

* * *

 **No se preocupen por el musulmán, fue rescatado por Todoroki y Uraraka que estaban cerca. Pero aquello solo lo enfureció más. (?**


End file.
